Sidetracked Mission
by royalblaster1
Summary: Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura are lost on a mission. They then realize they are in love after being alone together too long!
1. Chapter 1

Aayla Secura  
This is pointless! I thought hopelessly. I'll never be able to hold them off.! "Commander Bly! Send the troops in on my signal!" I sure hope this works, I prayed. I ran up and did a double flip onto a Dwarf Spider Droid. Once on the battle-droid's main photo receptor, I made work of digging my lightsaber into the beast's head. After a few groans and grunts, the droid fell to the floor in a heap of spare parts.  
"Alright, Bly! Send the first squad! And be sure to go AROUND the droid army. AROUND, I said, I said AROUND!" I tried to emphasize the word 'around.' If my plan went accordingly, the droids would bunch up to prevent us from going out the sides, expecting ME to hold them off in the middle. Dumb droids, of COURSE we're going to go straight through them. The Grand Army of the Republic is much more superior, I don't know why Count Dooku hasn't given up yet.  
"Go, go... NOW!" The clone troopers suddenly came together in a group to barrel over the small huddle of battle droids in the middle. We went through with ease, and the battle droids began to realize the situation, they had been fooled.  
"Roger, Roger!" And the shooting began.  
"Master Secura! I'm awaiting your orders, ma'am!" Commander Bly was shooting while speaking-very rude.  
'You go shut down the engines...wait...no...Alright! I'll go get rid of the Dwarf Spider Droids, then you deal with the battle droids. I'll go meet up with the other Masters at our rendevouz platform. We'll take Dooku down and deactivate the droids. Await further instructions!"  
"Yes Ma'am!"

Kit Fisto  
"Master Fisto! Are you busy?" Mace Windu approached me. I bowed in respect.  
"No, master. I was just researching some potential hiding places for the Separatists. What can I do for you?"  
"Aayla Secura, a fellow Jedi Knight of yours, needs the help of a few Jedi to stop Count Dooku from escaping after she disposed of the droids. Are you willing to go?"  
"I would be most honored to dispose of the Separatist scum myself."  
"Good, she'll need you there. Count Dooku is... more powerful than we expected."  
My lekku detected Master Windu's sorrow. Count Dooku was once a Jedi, but after his transfer to the Sith, the Jedi Council took a harsh blow.  
"Prepare your ship. And take some other Jedi with you, you'll need all the help you can get."  
"Yes, Master. May the Force be with you."  
"May the Force Be with you, Master Fisto."  
And I walked off to collect some celebrated sword-smiths.  
Though most Jedi were away on missions, I managed to collect Saesee Tiin, Plo Koon and Eeth Koth. We collected in our one-man Jedi Starfighters and blasted to the Endor System. As we landed, I briefed my fellow Jedi on the rendevouz area. Once we got to the rendevouz platform, we waited for Aalya to arrive.  
"Hm." Plo Koon mumbled "You love Aalya, hm?"  
I blushed. "Maybe. Here she comes."  
"Hey guys. I have a plan. Just follow me."  
Right. I hope we can avoid that droid army. Dwarf droids weren't the friendly type, they killed like it was their life force. FORCE. Huh. Something you don't mess with, ever. No Sirree. Those Droids are in for one hell of a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Plo  
"Master Secura," I started "Wouldn't surprise be a better option? He may have a ship ready to fly off if we get to close."  
"I know what I'm doing," replied Aayala testily. "I'm a Jedi Knight as well, you know. I don't even plan on having a full scale duel. Just sneak up and shut down the droids, and jettison his spaceship. We then replace his spaceship with a decoy solar sailor, carrying Master Tiin who will be hiding and a droid from the Senate. We come, he runs, and climbs aboard the spaceship, Master Tiin will open a secret hatch and we will all climb aboard, inconspicuously, in case of any trouble. The droid lookalike will take Count Dooku to the Jedi Council instead and we'll take him into custody. No dueling involved."  
"Ooohh! I wanted to see some action!" cried Master Koth sarcastically.  
"Hmph. We have an hour before another squadron of battle droids attack my clone troopers. Lets get going." And Master Secura left without another word.  
"Geez, she isn't in a very good mood." Sighed Master Tiin.  
"You only just noticed?" I asked, surprised.  
"Never mind. Lets go." Master Fisto started walking off as well. We all followed except Master Tiin who climbed aboard, and eventually caught up with Master Secura. None of us spoke, we all knew what happened when Master SECURA got angry. When we had installed the decoy, we started looking for Count Dooku. Once we had been looking for an hour, we sat down to rest. After 5 minutes, we got up to look again, to the sound of a spaceship.  
"What's that?" Eeth pulled out his lightsaber.  
"That's our decoy solar sailer." Said Master Secura, open mouthed.  
"I know. At least Dooku will get to the Jedi Council and be put in captivity." Meanwhile, we have a planet to get off.

Eeth  
We all looked up to see Dooku's solar sailor drifting away. At least, our decoy. "Well, the droid did it's job." I said "He blasted off when he was instructed to, I'm guessing, with Count Dooku inside. Now the only issue iiiiiiiiiiiiis, we can't get off this planet."  
"Come on guys, lets be positive about this." said Master Fisto  
"Yeah. Great. How then?" Asked Master Secura.  
"Think of something else."  
"Like what? There's nothing to see on this godforsaken rock!" She cried  
"Ahem." Master Koon interrupted. "What about that tangled piece of poison ivy you're standing on?"  
"Not Helping, Plo," Sighed Master Fisto.  
"Hey, I have good relations with the Ewoks." I said. "We could settle at Bright Tree Village until the Jedi realize they left us behind and send a ship to collect us."  
"Good idea. Master Secura, where are your troops? You did deactivate the droids, didn't you?"  
"Of course. They must be awaiting my orders. I'll bring them over."  
Master Secura set about sending the co-ordinations to Commander Bly. In a matter of minutes we had a relatively large squadron of clones and an unknown amount of time until our rescue. I decided to move the group over to Bright tree village so we would have shelter for the night. God knows how long it would take us to get away from here.  
"Uh. Chee-o Empa Neekway. Pa-goi?" I asked a small Ewok guarding the village  
"What did you ask him?" I exclaimed  
"I asked if I could stay at the village for a few days, I think."  
"Papanoida! Nano takai mahi!" Cried an angry Ewok  
"What did HE say?"  
"Eat time no seven."


	3. Chapter 3

Aayla Secura 2

This is madness I thought. Here we are, in the middle of a FOREST PLANET, with my boyfriend, a Jedi trying to communicate with the Ewoks and a sarcastic Kel Dor. Nice.

"You DO NOT speak Ewokese, Eeth."

"Maybe I don't. But YOU try communicating with them, then!"

"Fine. I will. Oina Teeto mah-k teemol skree. Bun hai?"

"Now it's my turn to annoy you. WHAT DID YOU ASK THEM?!" yelled Eeth

"Deiy nung pai tooku. Gonga" said the Ewok, and started walking towards the village.

"AND WHAT DID HE SAY! AND WHY IS HE WALKING AWAY! AND WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ?!" That's Eeth. A dry sense of humour.

"I apologized for you calling him an ice-cream-eating comb-head and asked for shelter for the night. He agreed and is showing us the way through Bright tree village."

"You understood what I said before? And you speak Ewokese? Why did you let me make a fool of myself?"

"It was funny." Eeth sighed and followed me and the others to Bright tree village.

The village was getting ready for the night, setting guards up to watch over the village entrances, and lighting the lanterns on all the tree houses.

"I suppose you have met with the Ewoks before, hm?" Asked Plo Koon, examining some fruit on a nearby ledge. The Ewok pointed his spear at Master Koon and barked at him to put down the fruit.

"Ing co pi tu-rah." Said Plo Koon, bowing his head in apology. an puting the fruit back.

"I could ask you the same question." I replied

"Oh, GOD! DOES EVERYONE HERE SPEAK EWOKESE, FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Yelled Eeth Koth.

Kit Fisto 2

At least we have shelter. And Food I thought. What we don't have is a passage out of here and some un-sarcastic Jedi. As I walked around Bright tree village, I couldn't help feeling embarrassed that my relationship with Aayla had been discovered. I just hoped Plo Koon wouldn't tell Master Yoda about it.

"Hey, Plo!" I yelled. My fellow Jedi turned around and walked over to me. We had gathered around a campfire outside a small hut in Bright tree village, and I was waiting silently in the corner for Plo to come over.

"Hey...you won't...TELL Master Yoda about...my love for Aayla...right?" I whispered.

"Huh? No way, man. But he'll probably work it out anyway."

"Great. THAT'S reassuring."

"Hey. There are plenty of rumours about Jedi in love. You're not alone, man! You're not alone."

"Still..." I glanced at Aayla "It'll be embarrassing."

"Just relax, enjoy it while you can. No-one else has been discovered yet! You'll be fine."

"Alright. Whoa!" The tree suddenly shook and all 5 Jedi grabbed their lightsabers and egnighted them. Almost simultaneously, a dwarf spider droid rose up to the treetop where we were, an grabbed Plo and threw him at a tree. Being a master, he cushioned the fall with the Force, but he appeared to have taken on some heavy damage. Eeth, enraged, flipped onto the battle droid and dug his lightsaber into it's head. there was a sound of metal scraping and wires buzzing, then the dwarf spider droid collapsed in a heap under the tree. Ewoks were chattering and the males were grabbing spears and weapons. Poor creatures, we pulled them into this

"Oo no-pah tee mow ung, hai no tee-pah." I said, meaning that they should stay and protect the women and children, and that we will look after the droids.


	4. Chapter 4

Plo Koon 2

I was vaguely aware that Master Fisto had jumped on Master Secura to protect her from the falling debris. Being Aayla, she ran off instead of staying in protection. I grinned. But my smile faded when a whole battalion of battle droids came into view at the top of the hill.

"Come on!" I grabbed Eeth Koth who gladly joined me as the action-fanatic of our small troupe. We ran and flipped off the small Ewokese platform and onto another tree. From the dense vegetation, we had full view of what lay ahead of us without being visible. I groaned inwardly, there would have easily been 300 battle droids. Count Dooku must have sent them to get rid of us when he left. Damn! The battle droids came with a few dwarf spider droids, but only rarely. Eeth turned to me.

"OK, here's our plan of action: there are 3 dwarf spiders, and about 250 battle droids. We grab these little pine cones-" He took one off the tree and showed me "-and rub them with the bark of this Wanpah tree. Set them on fire and they'll explode on contact. Toss a few of these to get of about 150 of the battle droids, then take out the dwarf spiders. By then we should only have about 100 battle droids. Store a few more of these pine-cone bombs to dispose of groups. We should get them all out."

"...Great." It was great Geez, I underestimated this guy. Everyone thought of him as the immature action-freak. Apparently not. But Eeth was already rubbing the bark on some pine-cones. We got to work. We had about 10 bombs in 2 minutes, and 2 each in our utility belt. We set the first one on fire and threw it at the large squadron of battle droids. A large explosion threw the two Jedi off-balance, but fortunately the tree's strong boughs held them on the tree.

"Where did you learn all this stuff?" I asked, aghast at the enormous reaction.

"Biology classs" replied Eeth.

Eeth Koth 2

I jumped onto the Dwarf spider and sliced off the main receptor. After slicing off it's first 3 legs, the battle droid fell and the main cranium crashed and made a small explosion. Plo Koon was taking care of another dwarf spider, and that was it. I threw one of my bombs at a huddle of battle droids firing at Plo Koon, and BOOM! Plo Koon was able to completely focus and get rid of the Dwarf Spider droid. Once we only had about 75 battle droids left, we started slicing them up, and blowing up small huddles.

"Well. That worked." I said.

"Agreed," replied Plo Koon, slicing the last battle droid neatly in half. "We should move on and see whether the others are ok."

I agreed and we attempted to find our way back to Bright Tree Village. Unfortunately, everyone had left and the village was deserted.

"Well, that's just great." Said Plo Koon. "Looks like everyone deserted the camp in order to look for more battle droids. We should build shelter, I guess you don't have other friends from around here?" His tone was sarcastic but I could tell that he was hoping I would say yes anyway. Unfortunately, I couldn't.

"Nuh uh. Let's find a suitable building area." Plo agreed. Using the Force, we both reached out with our feelings to sense any remote living area.

"Hmmm. I feel something...south" Said Plo. I felt similar.

"Me too. Let's head that-a-way." As we walked, it began to sprinkle lightly, but we knew better than to underestimate the weather on this forest planet. Sometimes, it was said to SNOW. I glanced at Plo. He nodded, so we sped up our pace until we reached the "living quarters". Hopefully we would be safe through the night.

Hopefully.


End file.
